gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detention
Detention is the eighteenth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It was released on January 25, 2012. Plot Due to the events that occurred between Claira and Cheyenne, they both were forced to go to detention, along with Julian. In this The Breakfast Club-related episode, through arguments and opinions, the kids in detention all quickly share a bond. (Tyler Posey: Ari, Nina Dobrev: Mia, Adam Brody: Callum, James Earl III: Azimio) Songs Episode So here's what you missed on Glee! Sue, Chanel and Will try to help the homeless. Then, Chuck and Dougie are finally caught in the kissing mode by Rick; Cheyenne starts a debate on homophobia to show how much she supports Daniel's coming out, however, it became a huge riot when Claira ruined it and it became a huge brawl and Principal Figgins made them go to Saturday detention. Whoa. Well, that's what you missed on Glee! ---- "Um, I have a question and I want to hear it now-- what the hell is going on here?" Rick yelled. Chuck and Dougie looked at each other, then turned back around and stuttered. "Uh, uh, uh, we were--" Chuck tried to explain. "We were practicing for a play," Dougie said. "Right!" Chuck and Dougie smiled, and tried to hide the guilt. "Seriously? That's the best lie you guys could come up with?" Rick said. "Rick, it's not what you think, OK?" Chuck said. "Chuck, I didn't know you were --" "No! I'm not gay," "Then why were you --" Rick stopped. Chuck and Dougie were both out of words. "Hmm, fair enough," Rick walked away, "Wait! You cannot tell Anna about this!" Chuck said. Rick chuckled, "Really, me? I wouldn't tell. I'm not like that. I promise to keep my mouth shut, just for you guys," he smiled. Chuck and Dougie both smiled guilty with a grin. "He's gonna tell her," "Yup," ---- Saturday morning. 8:00 am, Lima, Ohio at McKinley High. A car arrived, Cheyenne was in the car with her mom. "I'm very disappointed in you, Cheyenne. What made you do such a thing?" Her mom said. "Mom, I had to, I had to show those guys that homophobia is not right," Her mom sighed, "Look, hon, I understand you are against it, but it's against the rules, especially when you were fighting that girl again. I'll see you at 3:00." Cheyenne walked out of the car, closed the car door and walked in the school. Another car arrived, and Julian quickly got out. Julian's dad yelled, "Julian! Come back here," Julian rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad?" "Look, if I hear anything about you coming to detention again, you're grounded, buddy. You hear me?" "Yes, Dad," His dad drove off, and Julian mouthed, "Butthole," and walked in. Then more students arrived at the school and went in. Claira had a large leather coat and sunglasses on and she looked around and ran to the corner of the schoolyard and pulled out a cigarette. ---- Everyone inside were demanded to go to the accommodation room. Cheyenne looked at Julian and then everyone else and sat down in the first desk. After that, Julian gave a "do you mind" look to Cheyenne, to sit down. Cheyenne looked down at the chair and shrugged. Julian sat down. Azimio walked in and looked at everyone, he scoffed, shook his head and gave a smirk. He sat down in the back of the accommodation room behind Cheyenne and Julian. A guy walked in with his things quickly and looked around shy and hid himself and sat all the way in the back. Everyone turned around to look at him, and then turned back around, Cheyenne tried hard to not laugh. Then another person walked in wearing a skirt and a shirt and she looked at everyone with a snobby look and sat down next to Azimio and looked at how he was looking at her, she rolled her eyes and looked away. Then, another guy walked in and sat down, Cheyenne looked at him, and he looked back. Cheyenne suddenly blushed. Principal Figgins walked inside, he cleared his throat, "OK, everyone, you are now in Saturday detention, and all of you will leave at 3:00 pm, have lunch at 12:00 pm, but you are still gonna do work, work, work." Everyone sighed. "Wait, where is Ms. Claira Kingston?" Everyone looked around. "i'll be right back, and none of you don't say a word!" Figgins said. Everyone looked at each other, then Azimio suddenly put his feet in the middle of Cheyenne and Julian's seat. Cheyenne moved his feet away, Azimio scoffed and then put his feet back on the desk. Cheyenne then agressively moved them back. Azimio did it once again, and Cheyenne quickly turned around, "I will knock the hell out of you if you don't put your feet down," Azimio shook his head, "Fine," He moved his feet back, Cheyenne shook her head. ---- Principal Figgins went outside and walked to the corner of the school and saw Claira. "Ms. Kingston, why are you out here?" "This is my Saturday detention!" Claira said. Principal Figgins sighed. "Look, if you do not come in this school in 30 seconds, you will be expelled from this school." Claira sighed, and took one last smoke from her cigarette and threw it on the ground and stepped on it. She rolled her eyes and walked in. Inside, Azimio and Cheyenne were arguing over something, and then Principal Figgins walked in. "Hey, hey! Didn't I say silence?" Claira sat down near Mia and Azimio. "I am handing out a sheet of paper, all of you will have to write an essay about what you have done, if you do not finish this, you will have all next Saturday to finish, I will be across the room in my office, if I hear anything, I will suspend you for a day." Principal Figgins walked out and had the door closed. Everyone was quiet at first, then Azimio started tapping on tables. Cheyenne sighed and rolled her eyes. He stopped, and he took out papers from his bag, he balled papers up and threw them across the room. "Can you please stop that?" Cheyenne yelled. "Who's gonna make me?" Azimio said. Cheyenne turned around, "This fist if you don't shut the hell up!" Claira scoffed, "Wow, like that fist will do anything," "Shut up, no one asked you," "How about all of you shut up?" The girl next to Azimio said. "And who are you?" Cheyenne said. "I'm Mia, and I'm mostly the baddest bitch in this school," "Oh please," Cheyenne said under her breath. "I think you got that wrong, I'm the baddest," "Not from what I heard," Mia said. "So, who are you guys supposed to be, Nicki Minaj or something like that?" Azimio said. Julian snickered. "And when it comes to me, I'm the toughest kid in this school," "Oh please, you're only tough when you have your sidekick around, what's his name, Dave Karofsky, or if you had your football team around," Cheyenne said. "What are you trying to say?" Azimio said. "You're a punk," Azimio quickly got up, "Don't talk to me like that!" "You're getting up, come on, Azimio, hit me, hit me, cause if you do, I swear, that I will ruin your days here, try me." Suddenly, the guy Cheyenne locked eyes with got up and said, "Leave her alone," Azimio walked closer to him, "What did you say?" "I said leave her alone," Cheyenne was shocked at the way he defended her. "So, I see we have some more tough guys at this school, huh?" Azimio said. Azimio tried to get at him, but the guy pushed him. Cheyenne pulled them back. "Stop it!" "Can't we just sit down and just do our work before Figgins get here?" "Me, I don't do work and this is my last year here," Mia said. "True that," Claira said. "Of course, you guys are so into the things outside of school, you can't even keep your grades up," Claira scoffed, "So much for you to say, you were the one trying to start a protest against homophobia," "People needed to know about what's going on and how it should end," Azimio scoffed and shook his head, "You sugar plum fairies, always trying to defend gays," "What do you have against gays, huh?" Cheyenne said. "I just don't like them, at all," "A stupid excuse. There has to be a reason, what makes you not like gay people?" "I was raised that way," "So your parents made you hate gays and bully them like you did Kurt Hummel?" Mia said. "Hey, that wasn't me, that was Karofsky," Azimio said. "But still, you were a part of it, right?" Cheyenne said. "And how would you know, you weren't even there!" Azimio said. "I actually have," Cheyenne said. Azimio scoffed. "If your parents raised you that way, then you're not a good person at all," "Look, don't talk about my mom," "I wasn't talking about your mom," Cheyenne said. "Oh my god, can all of you just shut up, please?" The guy who helped Cheyenne said. ---- Saturday mid-afternoon. 11:20 am. Detention. Some of the students were writing and some were asleep like Claira and Azimio, the guy who defended Cheyenne sat there bored. Cheyenne looked around and moved next to the guy. "Hey, thanks for having my back," "You're welcome," The guy said. "What made you do it?" "I don't know, I just don't like it when boys disrespect girls like that, it's not right," Cheyenne smiled. "So, what's your name," "I'm Ari," "You're pretty handsome," Cheyenne said. "Thanks, I never gotten that before," "Really?" "Nope," "What person like you is in here for? You don't look like any trouble." "Oh believe me, I am." "So tell me, what happened?" "Uh, I don't know, it's kind of stupid," "Oh, come on, I'm sure it's not," All of a sudden, Azimio makes a beat on a table with hands, Mia stomps on her feet and the guy in the back taps his pencil. The beat sounded like Cell Block Tango altogether, Cheyenne began to sing out,'' "So, tell me, tell me, tell me, what did you get in here for, come on, Ari, Ari, tell me some more..."'' "Okay, fine. One day, my teacher was being such a bitch to us, she was yelling at us, and doing mean things to us. At that point, I was sick and tired of it. So, when she had to go to the bathroom, I did something real tricky, I mean, eh, chalk is supposed to be used on a board." "And... then what happened?" Cheyenne spoken. "I glued chalk to the board, and I glued her purse to her desk," "Um, how do you glue chalk to the board??" Claira interrupted. "Excuse me, I'm the one talking here," "Anyhoo, after that, she came in shocked, and she questioned who did it, I tried to act like I didn't do it, but suddenly, someone snitched on me and said I did it, so that's why I'm here. What about you?" "You don't wanna know," "So, tell us, tell us, tell us, what did you get in here for? Come on, Cheyenne, Cheyenne, tell us some more,"''Cheyenne stood up. It turned to her having a spotlight in her face. ''"Clearly, I was sent here for telling the truth. As I said minutes ago, I don't dig homophobia. It's not right at all, yeah, so I had a debate and had a huge crowd with me. And it was going great, until that bitch came." "Hey, leave me out of this," "No, no, no. She started a fight by throwing water balloons all at us, so yeah, I punched her in the face, and we started fighting. Figgins came, and we got detention." "Including me," Julian said. "How?" ''Mia said. ''"He's Claira's sidekick," ''Cheyenne said. ''"I.. I.. am not," "Oh, who are you then, a snob? That's clearly the reason why you left New Directions," Julian rolled his eyes. "Hey, you in the back, what are you in here for?" Cheyenne said. The guy hid his face, and he looked, and shook his head, "No," "So tell us, tell us, tell us, what did you get in here for, come on, unnamed boy, unnamed boy, tell us some more..." Everyone sang. He had his jacket on as he got up, "My name is Callum. I didn't mean to get here in detention. I'm not that type of person," "Oh, so you're that goody goody guy?" ''Claira said. ''"Shut up!" Everyone yelled. "I..I'm innocent here. I was just late for class, all I did was yell at my teacher when she got angry at me, she was being a mean person, It wasn't my fault." "Oh, please, I got better than that," Mia walked up. "Move," She said to Callum, he quickly moved. "I'm here for 2 reasons. 1. The teachers hate on me because I'm bad, and not just any bad, the popular bad. 2. I run this school.." Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "And I was standing on a chair," Everyone yelled, "What?!" "Moving on.." Cheyenne said. "Azimio, what about you?" Julian said. "If you think I'm gonna tell you guys something, you must be crazy," "So, tell us, tell us, tell us, what did you get in here for? Come on, Azimio, Azimio, tell us some more," Everyone sang. "I'm a tough kid forreal. I'm cool, I'm fly, and I got swag," "Just get to the point," Cheyenne said. "Fine, I told Coach Beiste to shut the frizz up. And she grabbed my ear and she put me in Principal Figgins office." Everyone was silent, then they started laughing. "That's not even funny!" Azimio said. Principal Figgins saw what was going on, and he quickly went in the classroom. "Everyone, back to work!" Figgins yelled. Everyone got back in their seats quickly. ---- Saturday afternoon, 12:15 pm, Detention, dying of hunger. Principal Figgins walked in and saw everyone groaning. "Figgins, can we eat now? I haven't even got a chance to eat my Wheaties." Azimio said. "Oh quit your complaining, you big bald baby, I'm hungry and I'm not complaining," Mia said. "Miss, you took the words out of my mouth, and yes, I know that it's afternoon, but you guys can wait," "How, it's like 15 minutes after 12:00!" Azimio said. "Well, you guys should have thought about that before getting here in detention." Azimio groaned. ---- Saturday afternoon, 12:30 pm, Detention, still hungry, tired as hell. Cheyenne was half on her essay and she was laying down on the desk and she then fell asleep. She woke up in a dream where in a stage and she got up and a huge crowd was screaming. She was confused of what was going on. The crowd was screaming "Cheyenne, Cheyenne, Cheyenne, Cheyenne!" She started smiling. Music started playing and she knew the song from anywhere, and she felt the vibe and she started singing'', "I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile."'' "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag tp steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would. Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.." The crowd was screaming.'' "I watched his wildest dreams come true and not one of them involving you, just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving.."'' "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now." "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag tp steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would. Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.." The crowd screamed louder as the song ended and the crowd yelled, "Cheyenne, Cheyenne, Cheyenne, Cheyenne," Cheyenne was into her dream until Figgins yelled, "Cheyenne!" And she quickly woke up. "Who's hungry" Everyone raised their hand. ---- Saturday afternoon, 1:20 pm, Detention, Girls rule, boys drool. Mia was on her desk giving herself a manicure. Azimio couldn't stand the smell, "Ugh, come on, girl, that stuff stinks," "Shut up, you big baby," Mia said. "Ugh, whatever, what is with you girls anyway, you girls are always saying that girls are better than guys," "That's true," Cheyenne said. "How? That's so stupid." Azimio said. "Clearly, us girls are more mature than girls are," "Well, um, if you girls are so mature, then why are you girls here then, shouldn't you guys be somewhere else?" Julian said. "Yeah, Julian's got a point there, I mean no disrespect but you guys aren't really mature if you were acting up in school, so that just proves that girls aren't as mature either," Ari said. "We don't have to wear make-up or have long hair and strut like you girls do," "And we don't need boobs." "We don't have pieces of equipment below our pants." "Uh, guys, this is getting pretty uncomfortable," Callum said. "I so agree," Mia said. "You guys all complain and stuff like that, boys complain more than girls do," Cheyenne said. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Cheyenne," Claira said. "But girls are spoiled. They have to have money, the cars, the clothes, all girly stuff, us boys aren't like that," Ari said. "Preach," Azimio said. "You guys find it hard to understand that girls have feelings too. And we have better chances at doing things we want to do," Claira said. "That doesn't even make any sense at all," Julian said. "Us guys have some sexy sexy ways," Ari said. "Not all guys," Mia said. "Some girls have sexy ways too," Cheyenne said. "Yeah, whatever," Azimio said. "But what does it matter anyway? We're all here in detention now and we claim ourselves as bad bitches, H.B.I.C's and tough kids," Cheyenne said. "Except for me," Callum said. "Once you're in Detention, you're most definitely some type of bad guy." Mia said. "But I didn't mean to get here!" Callum said. "Just like I thought, weirdos like you never want to get in trouble," Claira said. "Claira, don't you ever get tired of being mean to people?" Cheyenne said. "No, not really, it's my daily activity," Claira said. "It's annoying the hell out of us," Mia said. "Stay out of this, Melina." Claira said. Mia turned back, "It's Mia!" "So what!" Claira mocked. "Ooh, I'm loving this, girl fight," Azimio laughed and turned around to watch. "Look, MIA, if you call yourself a bad bitch, then shut your trap!" Claira said. Mia and Claira went back and forth, until it got out of hand and Principal Figgins came in. "That's it, I've had enough with you guys, Claira, I'm seriously getting tired of you picking with the others, one more outburst and you are expelled from this school, you understand? And Melina --" "It's Mia!" Mia said. "Don't talk back to me, young lady, or you'll have one day suspension. Along with you, Ms. McLarson, I expect much much better from you. Now everyone, silent." Figgins left out. ---- Saturday afternoon, 2:40 pm. Detention, Almost surviving half of the day. "I'm bored." Ari said. "Ditto," Mia said. "Double Ditto" Callum said. "I have an idea, let's dance," Cheyenne said. "Really, Cheyenne? That's your best idea?" Claira said. "Clearly, this is what you guys do in Gay Glee Club, right?" Azimio said. "Say that word once again, Azimio." Cheyenne said. Azimio sighed. "You know, maybe Cheyenne's idea isn't so bad after all, I mean, we can loosen up, I mean, we're almost out of here for the day, why not just have freedom to do so?" Ari said. "No, I'm not doing no High School Musical crap," "Oh, so you watched it before?" Cheyenne said. "No, I never -- you see I.. ugh," Azimio said. ---- Cheyenne and Ari looked out of the door and saw that Figgins wasn't in his office, and they looked each direction to see where he was, he was nowhere in sight. "Azimio, would you mind being a lookout if Figgins come?" "Hell no," Cheyenne grabbed his shirt. "Do it, or you'll get a piece of me!" Azimio got up and sighed. A radio was in the classroom and Cheyenne had a CD and she put it in and played it. "We Are Not Alone" by Karla Devito was playing and Cheyenne leaded the dance.. Claira rolled her eyes while Mia was finishing her manicure. "Things look clear in black and white , the living color tends to dye our sight like dynomite. Just imagine my surprise when I looked into your eyes and saw your disguise . If we dare expose our hearts just to feel the purest parts, that's when strange sensations start to grow. We are not alone , find out when your cover's blown , there'll be somebody there to break your fall. We are not alone , cause when you cut down to the bone, we're really not so different after all. After all, we're not alone ." Mia looked at Cheyenne, as she was smiling, saying, "Get up!" Mia tried not to, but she saw how Ari and Cheyenne were having fun, she put her manicure items down and got up dancing. Julian was smiling and got up and started dancing with everyone else. "If we dare expose our hearts, just to feel the purest parts. That's when strange sensations start to grow. We are not alone , find out when your cover's blown, there'll be somebody there to break your fall . We are not alone, cause when you cut down to the bone, we're really not so different after all. After all, we're not alone." Claira had her sunglasses on and covering up her face with a magazine she brought, Cheyenne quickly ran to her, and pushed the magazine down and started laughing, dancing. Cheyenne walked back dancing, while Claira just rolled her eyes and covered up her face again. "We are not alone , find out when your cover's blown, there'll be somebody there to break your fall . We are not alone, cause when you cut down to the bone, we're really not so different after all. After all, we're not alone. After all, after all, after all." Azimio whistled, meaning that Figgins was coming. Cheyenne and everyone quickly sat in their seats after the song ended. Figgins then walked in. Everyone pretended that they were doing their work. "Ladies and gentlemen, detention is over." Everyone quickly walked out, "Wait! I'm sure you guys will not be here once again, I expect better things from all of you guys," Claira rolled her eyes. "I learned that I want to get out of here," "That was a good one," Mia said. "Oh shut up, now you wanna be nice," Claira said. "I agree with Claira. I want to leave." Azimio said. "Oh just go," Everyone quickly ran out, Figgins sighed, "Darn crazy kids." ---- "You know guys, this was actually a fun day, for me," Julian said. "The hell, are you talking about? I'd rather be dead than to get in detention again," Azimio said. "But at least we had fun, we could even do it again even if we have to come back next Saturday," Cheyenne said. Claira scoffed and walked quickly. As they all went outside. Ari and Cheyenne were near each other. "So, will I see you again?" "As long as you notice me, I'll notice you," Ari smiled, Cheyenne smiled back. "Well, see you on Monday," Ari said. "Bye!" Cheyenne said. Ari walked away and Cheyenne looked then waved, then turned back and blushed. "No, Cheyenne, try not to fall for it this time, he could be another Daniel.." But I can't help it, he's handsome. Cheyenne walked away and smiled. THE END Songs *Detention Confessions by Glee, ''sung by '''Claira, Cheyenne, Julian' and The Detention Kids *Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, ''sung by '''New Directions' *Misery Business by Paramore, ''sung by '''Cheyenne'. *Hard Knock Life from Annie, ''sung by '''Julian '''and '''Cheyenne '''with '''The Detention Kids' *We Are Not Alone by Karla DeVito, ''sung by '''The Detention Kids '(except Azimio) Guest Stars *'TBA '''as Randy Scouter *James Earl as Azimio Adams *TBA as Detention Kid 1 *TBA as Detention Kid 2 *TBA as Detention Kid 3 Trivia *Detention Confessions is an original song that is a rendition to Cell Block Tango and Beyonce's live version of Jailhouse Confessions. *This is the first episode where no New Directions member except for Cheyenne, gets a solo. *The episode was first called "The Breakfast Club" to pay tribute to the movie, then called Detention Club, then called "Gleetention". '.''' Category:Episode Category:Themed Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season One Episode